


Propaganda Posters

by megilins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megilins/pseuds/megilins
Summary: Rey doesn’t want to talk to Ben through the Force Bond, so he very subtly tries to let her know how he feels using new propaganda posters of the First Order.





	1. New Order for the Next Generation

Rey wouldn’t talk to him.  


Whenever she felt the force bond open she would try to keep it closed on her end. Or if she wasn’t able to do that and he did manage to materialize in her space, she just straight up ignored him.  


He deserved the silent treatment after that battle on Crait and she needed to organize her thoughts in peace.  


Rey looked across the landing area and saw Rose lifting some big brown boxes from the cargo area of a ship that just landed. She came over to her.  


“Do you need help with that?”  


“Sure, you can help me put them on a trolley here,“ said Rose, out of breath.  


Rey caught a glimpse of shiny colorful paper inside of the box. She slowly opened the box, curious to see what it is.  


“What are these?”  


“We got a message from our informers that the First Order planned to drop their package of propaganda posters for schools to planets in Silenia system. So we sent out some of our people to steal them before they would reach those schools.”  


Rey grabbed the top poster from the box depicting two smiling children. Then she grabbed another one. Another one. Another one from other box. And from another box. They were all the same, thousands of the same confiscated poster depicting two eerily familiar children.  


_New Order for the Next Generation_  


She had to go. She needed to hide in her room. To think about stuff in peace.  


“Rey? What’s going on?” Rose called after her, but Rey didn’t hear her. She just ran with an armful of posters back inside.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this thing when I was researching propaganda posters of North Korea. [I redrew one of them](https://megilins.tumblr.com/post/174888001898/rey-doesnt-want-to-talk-to-ben-through-the-force) and I didn’t want to just write out an explanation of my thought process behind that, so I tried to show it off as a tiny story.


	2. Let the past die. Establish New Order.

Rey woke up just before sunrise to a sound of an air-raid siren. She sat up in her bottom bunk and looked at the datapad to see what’s going on.  


She heard Rose stir on the top bunk.  


“What’s up?” asked Rose with big eyes as she was frantically moving down the ladder.  


“A few dozens of First Order ships flew by, they dropped something and immediately flew away. We are on a lockdown,” read Rey the message. Rose quickly changed from her sleeping shirt into her green coveralls and grabbed her toothbrush.  


“They’ve send some bomb disposal droids to inspect it,” Rey continued as Rose brushed her teeth in tiny sink. Rey got up and went to also brush her teeth. The sirens finally stopped.  


Afterwards Rey went with Rose to the repair station. Even though she didn’t really have an assigned job Rey liked to sit by Rose while she worked and either sketch, read or help Rose if she asked her to. However today was very hard to concentrate on work. Everyone tried to get on with their morning as usual, but there was this aura of nervousness. Nobody was sure whether the First Order managed to discover their base and this was a planned attack meant to destroy the Resistance, or it was just a random incident.  


After four hours of torture all the doors unlocked.  


“I wonder what happened,” Rose looked at Rey. And then she looked some more. She raised her eyebrows. Rey smirked.  


“Do you want me to go ask someone?”  


“If you don’t mind,” Rose blushed.  


“You are aware that you know these people longer than me. I’m the one that should be shy,” said Rey playfully.  


“You have to go with me to learn how it’s done,” smiled Rey and grabbed Rose by the wrist. They walked through narrow corridors full of cheering people trying to get outside. After a few minutes they managed to find General Organa’s office. Rey pushed the buzzer.  


“Hello, do you have an appointment with General Organa?” asked C-3PO through the comm.  


“No, but it’s Rey and I need to ask her something.”  


Rose bulged her eyes. It was so rude of them to assume that they could just show up at the door of General’s office and ask about some stupid fake bombs. They should’ve gone ask Poe, or someone else. Why does Rey always go straight to General Organa? After a few moments of silence the door clicked open.  


“Maybe I should stay here, she thinks it’s just you,” whispered Rose.  


“It’s alright Rose, you can come in too,” called General Organa through the comm. Rey and Rose both came in to the office. C-3PO stood by the door waiting to take their bags or jackets, but they didn’t have any with them.  


“Good morning,” said Rey to the General, “We just wanted to ask you about the lockdown. What happened exactly?”  


“If it’s confidential and you can’t tell us we completely understand,” Rose jumped in.  


“Oh no, it’s nothing really. The whole lockdown seems a bit silly now that we know what the First Order dropped. It’s just their new propaganda. It seems like they don’t know about our base, I got some messages and it seems like they dropped these packages on every habitable moon and planet of this system.”  


General suddenly got up with a knife in her hand. The girls involuntarily tensed up a bit.  


“I didn’t have a chance to look at it yet,” said General Organa calmly as she walked around the table to the big grey package. She drew her knife and cut open the box. Then she took one sheet of synth-paper from the top of the pile inside the box and as she saw what it was depicting, she took a deep breath and sat down on her sofa by the wall, still clutching the poster.  


The girls were curious what’s on the poster so Rey took another one out of the box.  


It was a picture of the Supreme Leader wearing high waisted black leather pants.  


_Let the past die._  
_Establish New Order._  


“Ladies, I think you should go, it seems like the General needs to rest for a bit now,” C-3PO said and ushered them out of the office.  


When they were out in the corridor again Rose took a good look at the poster. As they walked back Rey rolled the poster into a tight tube and secured it with one of her hair ties. Once they were near the mess hall it was obvious that the others got hold of the other packages full of posters.  


“If that’s their new Supreme Leader, maybe we should do like a sexy calendar or something,”  


“I have to go back to our room, ok?” said Rey quietly and took off in another direction.  


“This has a potential to be extremely funny, just try to think of some good captions we could write over this,” yelled Poe as he stood near the package and distributed the posters to everyone around him.  


“Sure, see you later,” waved Rose. Rey was like that. Sometimes she had headaches, she seemed a bit off, or maybe she was just overwhelmed by big crowds of people. This was probably one of those times, she probably just needed some alone time in their room to calm down.  


Rey ran back to their room and she felt that familiar presence in the Force. She entered the code to open the door and when she stepped inside he was there, standing in the middle of the room.  


“How do you like the new poster?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain meme reminded me of a certain Supreme Leader so here we are. I didn’t want to just write out an explanation of my thought process behind that, so I tried to show it off as a tiny story.  
> [I uploaded the poster to my tumblr.](https://megilins.tumblr.com/post/175086193433/how-do-you-like-new-posters-rey-doesnt-want-to)


End file.
